Christmas Morning
by Lotty-burbot
Summary: J'ai commencé à écrire après l'épisode de Noël et j'ai terminé hier. Donc se situe après le 5x10, léger spoilers. A vous de lire...


**_Et me voilà de "retour" avec une mini fic. Au départ je pensais faire un OS, mais mon imagination a été plus productive que prévu, donc ça s'est transformé en mini fic, il y aura 2 ou 4 chapitres maxi (le 2ème est commencé). Donc voilà le premier... En espèrant que ça vous plaise et vous fasse patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre de mon autre fic, qui prend plus de temps, car écrite à 4 mains...._**

**_Spoilers : Spoilers léger sur le 5x08 et le 5x10 (pas beaucoup, mais je préfère prévenir pour ceux qui suivent la diffusion française...)_**

**_Disclaimer : Bones ne m'appartient pas, j'écris pour mon plaisir, je ne gagne pas d'argent..._**

* * *

**Chapitre**** 1 : The kid and the grand father **

J'étais profondément endormi, rêvant de ma partenaire, « ma » Bones, ses cheveux auburn, ses yeux si clairs, qui semblaient changer de couleur selon son humeur. Elle était si belle… Soudain quelque chose de lourd sauta sur moi et semblait faire trembler le lit, quand j'entendis une petite voix toute joyeuse

-« Papa ! Réveilles toi ! C'est Noël !

-Humm… grognais-je

-Allez papa ! J'veux voir mes cadeaux.

-Ok Parker. Arrêtes de sauter sur mon lit s'il te plait. »

Je me redressai et fis signe à mon fils de venir s'assoir près de moi. Il grandissait si vite, au début de mon partenariat avec Bones, il avait 3 ans et aujourd'hui c'était un garçon de 8 ans, ne croyant plus au Père Noël, mais aimant toujours autant la magie de Noël.

-« C'était bien la soirée chez Bones hier soir ?

-Euh… Oui.

-Y'avait papy Max ? »

Je me figeais, avais-je bien entendu ? Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

-« Comment tu as appelé le père de Bones ?

-Bah Max pourquoi ?

-Non Parker, tu as dit autre chose avant.

-Papy Max. Il me regarda, ses yeux rieurs, sa bouche étirée en un immense sourire.

-Ce n'est pas ton grand-père. Et il ne le sera jamais pensais-je.

-Il m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler comme ça, que ça lui faisait plaisir. »

Je ne suis pas sur que ça ferait plaisir à Bones tout ça, siffla une petite voix dans ma tête.

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de l'appeler comme ça…

-Je trouve que si. Et puis, il a dit un truc que j'ai pas compris après.

-C'était quoi, tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui, il a dit " après tout, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, ça ne devrait plus tarder." Ou un truc dans le genre.

-Ah.

-C'est quoi qu'il a voulu dire Papy Max ?

-Je ne sais pas bonhomme. Menteur, répliqua la voix dans ma tête.

-Pour l'instant, tant que je n'en ai pas parlé avec lui et Bones, tu ne l'appelles pas comme ça. D'accord ?

-D'accord… bouda-t-il.

-On va voir tes cadeaux ?

-Ouais ! »

La matinée passa, entre paquets et petit déjeuner, il ne semblait plus penser à cette histoire, mais pas moi. Tout se brouillait dans ma tête, les mots "papy Max" résonnaient comme un écho, faisant remonter à la surface un désir, une envie, le rêve de voir Bones devenir plus qu'une coéquipière.

En début d'après-midi, la voix de mon fils me sortit de mes pensées, toujours tournées vers Bones et son père.

-« Papa ?

-Oui.

-On va amener ses cadeaux à Bones ?

-Non, pas maintenant.

-Quand alors ? fit-il déçu.

-Pas aujourd'hui, c'est Noël, on ne va pas la déranger.

-Bah justement, si c'est Noël aujourd'hui, faut lui donner ses cadeaux. Alors là, argument difficile à parer, comment m'en sortir ?

-Écoute, elle est en famille, avec sa cousine et son père. On va les laisser tranquilles.

-Oh cool ! Si y'a Max tu pourras lui demander si je peux l'appeler papy ! »

Eh merde ! Seeley, t'as pas mis les pieds dans le plat, t'as carrément sauté dedans à pieds joints.

-« Parker…

-Papa, allez on y va ! Tout de suite ! Tu dis toujours qu'il faut faire les choses au moment où on y pense. Allez !

-Ok… »

Je me rendais, et peut être que la demande de Parker permettrait de "débloquer" la situation avec Bones, nous permettrait d'avancer vers une nouvelle relation. Car depuis mon coma, ma vision d'elle, de nous avait changée.

Je l'aimais, je la voulais près de moi, dans ma vie, dans mes bras. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne, pas au sens possessif de "mâle alpha" comme elle le disait, seulement qu'elle soit la femme avec laquelle je passerais ma vie, que j'aimerais épouser et dont je rêverais de voir le ventre s'arrondir, portant mon enfant, notre bébé.

Comme ça aurait du être le cas, mais ce n'aurait pas été comme je l'aurais voulu, je ne souhaitais pas être un simple géniteur, je voulais être un père à part entière. Caresser son ventre, sentir les coups de pieds, parcourir tout DC pour trouver des fraises ou satisfaire toute envie étrange de femme enceinte, préparer la chambre d'enfant, couper le cordon à la naissance, lui changer ses couches…

Oui, je rêvais déjà de cet enfant, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit déjà présent, grandissant en elle.

-« Allez papa ! On y va ? Me rappela mon fils, ses chaussures aux pieds, son manteau enfilé et les bras chargé de paquets destinés à Bones.

-C'est parti ! »

Je me garais devant l'immeuble de ma coéquipière, le long du trajet j'avais senti une boule d'angoisse se former dans ma gorge. Pensant sans arrêt à la discussion que mon fils ne manquerait pas de provoquer. Quelle serait la réaction de Bones ? Et l'idée était-elle vraiment de Max ? Parker ne connaissait pas la joie d'avoir un grand-père, le père de Rebecca était décédé depuis plusieurs années, quant au mien, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche de mon fils. Une petite voix ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Max serait certainement un grand-père génial, comme l'avait été Pop's pour moi.

Il fallait que je chasse cette idée de ma tête, malheureusement cet espoir, ce rêve s'insinuait déjà en moi, Max en grand-père attentif, faisant de mon fils une fouine, Bones souriant de voir la complicité de son père et Parker. Ravie de l'intérêt de la fouine en herbe pour les sciences, l'envie d'avoir un bébé ensembles, de fonder une famille.

Je secouais la tête et aidais Parker à descendre, lui prenant quelques paquets, il ne tenait pas en place, il était impatient, encore plus que le matin au moment d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. J'inspirais un bon coup une fois devant la porte portant le numéro 2B. Ironie du sort ? 2B. Comme Booth et Brennan ? Deux B qui n'en devenaient qu'un. 2B pour une seule et même famille. Non, il fallait que j'arrête de me faire des idées. Que je sois rationnel, comme elle. Mais l'amour est tout sauf rationnel.

Je frappais à la porte, Parker à côté de moi semblait prêt à bondir dans l'appartement, tel un diable sortant de sa boite.

-« Booth ! Hey salut bonhomme !

-Bonjour Max. On ne vous dérange pas au moins ? Sinon, on peut repasser demain ?

-Non c'est bon, entrez. »

Parker n'avait rien dit, j'avais mit les choses au clair lors du trajet, pas de "papy" tant que je n'avais pas eu une explication avec le père de Bones.

-« Temperance, regardes qui est là !

-Oh Booth. Bonjour.

-Désolé de vous déranger, mais Parker tenait absolument à vous donner vos cadeaux le jour de Noël.

-Papa ! Souffla mon fils. Tu lui demandes ?

-Park' on vient d'arriver.

-Max, pas vrai que t'es d'accord pour que je t'appelle papy ? Hein ? »

À ces mots, je vis le visage de ma partenaire pâlir, ses yeux s'écarquiller, alors qu'un immense sourire naissait sur les lèvres de son père. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, ne sachant que dire, ni comment réagir. Max rompit le silence, en s'exclamant avec joie

-« Oui c'est vrai ! Je te l'ai dis, tu es comme mon petit fils. »

Mon regard croisa les prunelles bleues de Bones, elle semblait étonnée, pas forcément gênée, ni en colère. Seulement étonnée. Je rompis le contact entre nos regards et posais une question à Max

-« Dites moi, est-ce Parker qui vous a demandé s'il pouvait vous appeler "papy" ?

-Non. L'idée vient de moi.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Souffla ma partenaire.

-Parker est le petit fils que je rêve d'avoir et il n'a pas de grand-père, alors je lui ai proposé de l'être. Et cet arrangement nous convient à tous les deux. Hein Park'.

-Ouais ! T'es l'meilleur papy !

-Bien. »

En disant cela, Bones quitta le salon, soudain je me sentais très mal à l'aise. Je fis un pas pour la rejoindre mais Max m'arrêta

-« Laissez-moi lui parler deux minutes…

-Je ne sais pas si on a bien fait de venir.

-Si Seeley, c'est une très bonne idée. »

Max allait rejoindre sa fille, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Margaret, son bonnet et son manteau recouvert de neige.

-« Euh… Je dérange ?

-Non Maggie. Il faut juste que j'aille parler avec Tempe, un petit détail à régler.

-Papy ? Pourquoi elle avait l'air triste Bones ?

-Papy ?! » S'exclama Margaret.

Son oncle ou cousin par alliance lui expliqua la situation pendant qu'elle retirait manteau, écharpe, bonnet et gants. Cela la fit sourire, elle me jeta des petits coups d'œil pendant qu'il parlait.

-« Je pense que c'est à moi d'aller lui parler. Entre femmes, ce sera peut être plus facile. »

En quittant la pièce, elle nous recommanda d'enlever nos manteaux, de nous installer à Parker et à moi, de préparer du café à Max ; Maggie était comme sa cousine, une femme de tête, forte, qui savait diriger les gens, de ce fait, nous exécutâmes ses "ordres" sans broncher.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'étais mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais écouté Parker, et quelle idée avait eu Max ! En même temps, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir, il tenait parfaitement bien le rôle de grand-mère et mon fils l'appréciait beaucoup. Le père Bones revint quelques instants plus tard, avec un plateau chargé de tasses, cafetière et petits gâteaux, il y avait aussi un grand verre de lait, surement pour Parker.

-« Booth, je vous sers un café ?

-Oui merci. Je crois que j'en ai besoin.

-Pourquoi ? » M'interrogea Max.

Je me retrouvais dans une situation que j'aurai aimé éviter, il fallait que je m'en extirpe rapidement, avant que le terrain ne devienne trop glissant.

-« Euh… Je… tentais-je maladroitement.

-Seeley. Je suis son père.

-Et ? Là je ne comprenais plus.

-Je vois comment vous la regardez, votre façon de mettre votre main sur ses reins pour la guider. Vous savez que vous ne souriez pas du tout de la même manière quand c'est à elle qu'est destiné le sourire ? Et votre façon de vous placer par rapport à elle, toujours proche de son corps, sans jamais vraiment la toucher. On ressent parfaitement votre instinct de protection envers elle, parfois on a l'impression que vous voulez pendre sur vos épaules toute la souffrance qu'elle ressent afin de l'en soulager. »

J'écarquillais les yeux, j'étais percé à jour par le père de Bones ?

-« Seeley. C'est plus qu'évident. Vous l'aimez.

-Comment… ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, tout ou presque est dans votre regard, il y a tant d'amour, de tendresse dans vos yeux quand vous la regardez. Ce qui est frappant, c'est que par moments, vos regards sont accrochés l'un à l'autre et c'est comme si vous étiez seuls, dans votre bulle. »

Que répondre, tout ça était la vérité, si son père le voyait, elle devait le voir aussi. M'aimait-elle ?

-« Vous devriez lui dire.

-Pourquoi faire ? Elle ne croit pas à l'amour.

-C'est ce qu'elle dit. Pendant votre coma, elle est restée presque nuits et jours à votre chevet, vous veillant comme l'aurait fait une épouse angoissée.

-Je sais qu'elle est restée près de moi… J'ai du sentir sa présence, car j'ai fais ce "rêve".

-Quel rêve ? »

Alors, je lui racontais, Bones étant ma femme, tendre et douce avec moi ; plus distante et froide avec les autres. Son sourire lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncée qu'elle ne pouvait plus boire de vin, le mien quand j'avais compris. La chaleur de son corps, sous ma main quand j'avais caressé son ventre. Tous ces souvenirs qui étaient gravés dans ma mémoire, que je ne pouvais pas oublier.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, je vis Parker sortir en premier, suivit de Bones et sa cousine ; je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que mon fils était parti. Ma partenaire souriait, son père la regarda et lui demanda

-« Alors, de quoi avez-vous discuté tous les trois ?

-De… beaucoup de choses.

-Eh ! Parker tentait d'attirer l'attention du père de Bones. Elle est d'accord !

-Bones, ça ne vous dérange pas ? Lui demandais-je, un peu gêné.

-Non. Et ça semble important pour Parker.

-Merci. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, puis vint s'assoir sur le canapé, à côté de moi et sa cousine à côté de son oncle, Parker s'était assis sur les genoux de Max. Si une personne extérieure nous avait vu, elle aurait pu croire que nous étions une famille ; j'aurais tant aimé que ça puisse être vrai…

-« Eh ! Papa ! Faut donner les cadeaux !

-Ah oui. C'est vrai. »

Mon fils descendit des genoux de son "papy" et prit les cadeaux, je me sentis mal à l'aise à l'idée que ma partenaire ouvre son cadeau devant son père. Surtout maintenant qu'il savait.

-« Oh ! Regarde il neige ! Papy ! On va faire un bonhomme de neige ?!

-Ok ! Allez tout le monde dehors.

-Mais papa, Booth est…

-Temperance, je suis sur qu'une ballade sera agréable. »

Elle ne répliqua pas, elle acquiesça seulement en hochant la tête. Elle alla mettre son écharpe, son manteau, puis tout le monde la suivit.

Je me sentais dérouté, perdu ne sachant que penser ou que dire suite à la discussion que j'avais eue avec son père. Il avait tout compris depuis longtemps, Bones et moi étions les seules à ne pas voir ce que tout le monde voyait. Ou alors nous ne voulions pas le voir.

-« Booth, vous ne venez pas ?

-J'arrive Bones. »

Je finis d'enfiler mon manteau et les rejoignit, Max et Parker étaient en tête, le grand-père tenant la main de son petit fils, Margaret les suivait de près, Bones m'attendait en bas de l'immeuble.

Je luis souris, elle glissa son bras autour du mien, ce geste elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. Mais peut être qu'avec la neige qui faisait régner une atmosphère particulière et la magie de Noël ; il semblait différent. Comme si quelque chose, infime avait changé.

Le chemin se fit en silence, en échangeant quelques sourires, observant son père et mon fils, Maggie qui s'était jointe à eux. Une fois au parc, ils s'attelèrent à la fabrication d'un gros bonhomme de neige. Ils riaient, s'amusaient, à cet instant la vie me paraissait si simple et si belle. "Ma" Bones assise à côté de moi, son bras toujours enroulé autour du mien, un sourire illuminant son visage, elle rayonnait. Sans les quitter du regard, elle murmura

-« De les voir s'amuser ainsi, ça me rappelle ce jour où ils avaient fait l'expérience avec la bouteille de soda.

-Je m'en souviens… Merci d'avoir accepté que Parker appelle votre père papy.

-Tu… Elle m'avait tutoyé comme si c'était évident, normal. Tu m'as dit un jour qu'il y avait plusieurs sortes de familles. Parker est celui qui en a créé une nouvelle. »

Je me tournais vers elle, je n'étais pas certain d'avoir saisi ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans les miens, et je posais la question qui m'aiderait à comprendre un peu plus

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux qu'on soit une famille.

-Mais… On en est une, d'une certaine manière. » Répondis je.

Elle approcha sa main et caressa mon visage du bout des doigts, puis posa sa paume sur ma joue. Cette douceur, cette tendresse était nouvelle, mais j'aimais ça.

-« Je veux qu'on soit une vraie famille. Que toi et Parker soyez ma famille. »

J'étais incapable de répondre tellement j'étais surpris, mais comme pour confirmer ses mots, elle approcha son visage du mien, sa main qui était sur ma joue glissa jusqu'à ma nuque, elle frotta le bout de son nez contre le mien. Embrassa ma joue, puis fit un petit chemin de baisers jusqu'à mes lèvres, elle déposa un autre baiser sur ma bouche puis murmura à mon oreille

-« Je t'aime. »

Je la serrais dans mes bras, caressant son dos, savourant cet instant de pur bonheur, puis me reculais et plongeais mes prunelles dans les siennes, brillantes de joie, une larme roula sur sa joue, je l'essuyais de mon pouce

-« Bones… Je t'aime. Ma Bones. »

Elle sourit, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Il nous avait fallu 5 ans pour enfin nous avouer nos sentiments, mais maintenant nous allions enfin pouvoir former une famille.

-« Eh papa ! T'as vu notre bonhomme de neige ?!

-Waow ! Il est magnifique !

-C'est vrai, il est très beau. Répliqua Bones.

-Tu as vu ça chérie, on a bien travaillé. S'exclama Max.

-Oui… Petit coquin ! »

Parker avait envoyé une boule de neige sur Bones et la regardait avec un grand sourire, elle se leva en souriant et se mit à lui courir après. Margaret courait avec elle, Bones semblait s'amuser, elle se laissait aller.

-« Regardez ma fille, elle se débrouille très bien avec Parker.

-Oui… Elle qui disait ne pas vouloir d'enfants.

-Oh ! Croyez-moi, je pense qu'elle a changé d'avis sur la question. »

Max était-il au courant de la demande de Bones, concernant mon… Lui avait elle dit qu'elle m'avait demandé mon sperme pour avoir un enfant.

--« Comment vous… ?

-Apparemment Maggie et elle en discutait quand Parker est entré dans la chambre de Tempe. Encore une fois, c'est grâce à vous et votre fils qu'elle a changé.

-Mais… Vous êtes sur que… ? Je sais qu'à un moment, elle a voulu un enfant… Avant mon opération… Mais…

-Seeley. D'après ce que j'ai vu, vous semblez avoir ouvert vos cœurs l'un à l'autre. Et si elle a exprimé le désir d'avoir un enfant avec vous avant votre opération, ce n'est pas anodin.

-Elle vous en a parlé ?

-Oui, vaguement. Maintenant, laissez faire le temps… »

Je jetai un œil à Bones. Oui, j'en étais sûr depuis longtemps, elle serait une mère formidable.

Avoir un enfant avec elle n'était pas une priorité, le plus important pour l'instant était que nous allions enfin pouvoir construire quelque chose ensembles. Le reste, comme l'avait dit Max, viendrai avec le temps…

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis, toute remarque est constructive... ;-)


End file.
